star_butterfly_kontra_sily_zlafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Marco Diaz
Marco Ubaldo Diaz - jeden z dwóch głównych bohaterów "Star Butterfly kontra Siły Zła". Jest synem pani Diaz i pana Diaz oraz najlepszym przyjacielem Star Butterfly. Charakter Marco jest bardzo zorganizowany i przewrażliwiony. Przez to w szkole ma reputację "ostrożnego", chociaż sam siebie uważa za "niezrozumianego łobuza". Lubi, kiedy rzeczy idą zgodnie z planem i irytuje się, gdy coś zaburzy jego porządek. Diaz jest kulturalny, odpowiedzialny i miły wobec innych. Cechuje go również brak wiary w siebie, jednak gdy sytuacja tego wymaga potrafi udowodnić swoją wartość. Marco jest też mądry, zdobywa w szkole dobre oceny i potrafi opracowywać plany bazując na różnych systemach. Mimo swojego dystansu do niebezpieczeństwa bywa nadopiekuńczy o swoich przyjaciół i nie zawaha się ryzykować własnym życiem by ich ratować. Odwagę wykazuje też gdy pomaga Star w walce. Wygląd Chłopak jest średniego wzrostu, o lekko opalonej skórze. Ma ciemnobrązowe włosy, brązowe oczy i pieprzyk na policzku. Przeważnie nosi szarą koszulkę, czerwoną bluzę, ciemnoszare spodnie i brązowo-białe trampki. W odcinkach "Scent of a Hoodie"—"Lint Catcher" ubiera niebieską pelerynę z białym kołnierzykiem i błękitną literą "M" wyszytą na tyle. W wymiarze Czaroboo jako trzydziestolatek jest umięśniony, widać u niego ślady ogolonej brody i posiada nożyce wytatuowane na lewej ręce. W "Deep Dive", kiedy Marco użył różdżki Star na policzkach pojawiły mu się świecące półksiężyce, jednak zniknęły one natychmiast gdy chłopak ją odłożył. Relacje Star Butterfly Kiedy Star przybyła na Ziemię i zamieszkała u Marco, oboje często nie umieli się dogadać. Chłopaka denerwowało, że księżniczka nie panuje nad swoimi zaklęciami i wciąż tylko pogarsza sytuację. Jednak szybko się zaprzyjaźnili i potrafili sobie wszystko wybaczyć. Marco często traktuje Star zbyt nadopiekuńczo, ponieważ nie chce żeby coś jej się stało. Uważa ją za swoją najlepszą przyjaciółkę i zawsze robi wszystko co w jego mocy by ją wspierać i pocieszać w trudnych sytuacjach. W niektórych odcinkach, takich jak "Sleep Spells" czy "Blood Moon Ball", chłopak uważa się za niegodnego ich przyjaźni, jednak Star zawsze wyjaśnia mu że nie na tym polega ich więź i rozwiewa jego wątpliwości. W "Starcrushed" Star wyznaje Marco że go kocha, jednak opuszcza Ziemię nie czekając na jego odpowiedź. Po tym wydarzeniu chłopak wydaje się załamany, a kiedy przyjaciele spotykają się ponownie w odcinku "Toffee" witają się ciepłym uściskiem. W "Scent of a Hoodie" Marco z żalem opuszcza Mewni. Gdy w "Lint Catcher" wraca do królestwa, Star chce uczynić go giermkiem Rycerza Prania co irytuje chłopaka, który mówi, że wtedy będą się rzadziej widywać i żąda pracy na wyższym piętrze zamku. Po kłótni księżniczka wybacza mu i uroczyście mianuje swoim królewskim giermkiem. W "Lava Lake Beach" po rozmowie z Tadem, Diaz zaczyna rozumieć że darzy Star pewnym uczuciem i odchodzi smutny gdy widzi jej pocałunek z Tomem. Pewne przejawy zazdrości pokazał również w "Monster Bash", gdy demon zaproponował księżniczce, by się przytulili. W "Stump Day" Marco zorganizował Star przyjęcie niespodziankę z okazji jej urodzin, które niefortunnie wypadają w tradycyjny Dzień Pnia. Księżniczka z początku była przerażona, z powodu braku szacunku do święta, jednak ostatecznie podziękowała mu za gest. Jackie Lynn Thomas Marco był zauroczony w Jackie, ale zawsze stresował się w jej towarzystwie. Do odcinka "Freeze Day" bał się nawet powiedzieć do niej cześć. Jednak w "Interdimensional Field Trip" pisał z nią na telefonie, a później siedział obok niej w autobusie. W "Sleepover" Diaz wyznaje swoje uczucia do dziewczyny, ale zaznacza że nie wie, czy podoba mu się tylko jej wyimaginowany przez niego obraz i mówi że chciałby ją bliżej poznać. W "Naysaya" przez demoniczną klątwę Marco zmuszony jest powiedzieć Jackie o wszystkich swoich wadach i sekretach. W odcinku "Bon Bon the Birthday Clown" Jackie zaprasza Marca na szkolne tańce. Jeszcze tego samego wieczoru co uczniowska impreza dochodzi między nimi do pierwszego pocałunku. W "Just Friends" dowiadujemy się, że Marco i Jackie oficjalnie zostali parą. W "Sophomore Slump" Marco stara się za wszelką cenę udowodnić swojej dziewczynie że zapomniał o Mewni i skoncentrował się na swoim życiu na Ziemi. By dowieść swego zaprasza ją na randkę, na której dobrze spędzają razem czas, jednak pod jej koniec Jackie odkrywa, że Diaz cały czas nosił pod bluzą swoją pelerynę i zrywa z nim, wyjaśniając że to dla dobra ich obu. Alfonzo i Ferguson Alfonzo i Ferguson to koledzy Marco ze szkoły. Diaz lubi spędzać z nimi czas i robić telefoniczne żarty. Nazywa ich najfajnieszymi w szkole, chociaż czasem w to wątpi. Martwi się o swoich kumpli co pokazał w odcinku "School Spirit". Końska Głowa Marco nie dogadywał się z Końską Głową, która była zazdrosna o jego przyjaźń ze Star i traktowała chłopaka z pogardą. Po odcinku "St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses", w którym Marco i Star poszli ją ratować, widać że bardziej się szanują. W "Goblin Dogs" Końska Głowa wciąż przejawiała pewne znaki zazdrości o Marco, jednak ostatecznie pomogła mu w pogoni za Royem. W "Pizza Thing" księżniczka uczestniczy w "czwartku przyjaźni" razem z Marco i Star, a później idzie razem z Diazem do Emilio's Pizza i ciągle kłóci się z nim o podejście do sprawy. Ostatecznie jednak godzą się i przyrządzają wspólnie pizzę. W późniejszych odcinkach widać, że pozostali w raczej dobrych relacjach, ale wciąż istnieje między nimi pewna rywalizacja o bycie bliższym przyjacielem dla Star. Słowniryk Marco denerwuje zachowanie Słowniryka i jego dziwne metody nauczania. Starzec często lubi się z nim droczyć, mimo wszystko widać, że darzy chłopaka sympatią. Kiedy Słowniryk zdradził Star, Diaz przyznał, że nigdy nie uznawał go za ich przyjaciela. Gdy księżniczka odnajduje starca, który stracił rozum, Marco razem ze swoją przyjaciółką zaczęli się nim opiekować. Jeremy Birnbaum Jeremy zawsze stara się uprzykrzyć Marco życie i robi wszystko, żeby zdenerwować chłopaka. Często prowokuje go do niehonorowej walki i drwi z każdej jego porażki. Tom Lucitor Z początku Marco kompletnie nie ufał Tomowi, próbował ochronić przed nim Star i zrujnował jego plan połączenia dusz z księżniczką pod blaskiem Krwawego Księżyca. W "Mr. Candle Cares" demon jest zazdrosny o Marco, lecz gdy zaczęli rozmawiać podczas pojedynku ping-ponga książę przyznał, że postąpił źle i pod namową Diaza poszedł przeprosić Star. W "Friendenemies" Tom zaprasza chłopaka na maraton filmowy, gdzie nawiązuje się między nimi więź. Odkrywają, że oboje są fanami Love Sentence i wspólnie mile spędzają czas. Kiedy Marco odkrywa, że demon wykorzystał go tylko po to by zdobyć odznakę, wpada w wielką złość. Na końcu śpiewają razem piosenkę i oglądają walkę Mackie Handa z ochroniarzami kina. W "Lint Catcher" Marco i Tom witają się przyjaźnie, co może sugerować że pozostali ze sobą w dobrych stosunkach. W "Stump Day" Diaz i demon kłócą się, jak należało postąpić w sprawie przyjęcia urodzinowego Star, a kiedy Marco oskarża Toma o bycie złym chłopakiem dla jego przyjaciółki dochodzi między nimi do bójki. W obliczu śmierci pod koniec odcinka wybaczają sobie i tańczą razem z innymi. Janna Ordonia Zachowanie Janny irytuje i dziwi Marco, szczególnie, gdy dziewczyna nieznanym mu sposobem zdobywa dostęp do jego rzeczy osobistych. Mimo tego, gdy Janna mu nie dokucza zachowuje się wobec niej przyjaźnie i nie ma nic przeciwko jej obecności. Czaroboo Czaroboo często lubi droczyć się z Marco, co szczerze irytuje chłopaka. Mimo wszystko kiedy spędził 16 lat w jej wymiarze próbując odzyskać od niej nożyce nabrała do niego szacunku. Nie wiadomo jak miały się ich relacje przez ten czas, ale odnoszą się wobec siebie raczej z sympatią niż ze złością. W "Night Life" Marco próbował ukryć przed Czaroboo fakt, że Star podróżuje przez portale przez sen i zamykał je razem z nią. Gdy ta odkrywa intencje chłopaka jest na niego wściekła, ale ze słabości do jego dorosłego głosu obiecuje mu, że nie naskarży o tym zajściu Wysokiej Komisji Magii. Kelly Podczas oczekiwania w kolejce po goblin dogi, Końska Głowa zachęciła Marco do rozmowy z Kelly, by odciągnąć jego uwagę od Star. Mimo, że dziewczyna nic nie odpowiadała, Diaz żalił się jej opowiadając o jego dwóch przyjaciółkach i jak ciągle musi się nimi zajmować. Był zdziwiony, gdy odkrył że Kelly mówi, ale przyznał, że miło spędził z nią czas. W "Lava Lake Beach" chłopak pociesza koleżankę po jej zerwaniu z Tadem. Później ona odwdzięcza mu się, pomagając mu dojść do siebie po jego zazdrości o Toma i Star. Gdy Kelly pokazuje mu najlepsze miejsce, by obserwować Wzniesienie Dusz, oglądają je razem przykryci bluzą Marco. W "Monster Bash" gdy Diaz jest poirytowany tym, jak goście przyjęcia wzięli jego pozę do walki jako taniec, dziewczyna prosi go do tańca i chłopak się zgadza. Tańczyli razem również pod koniec odcinka "Stump Day". Umiejętności * Karate — Marco uczył się sztuk walki w Dojo Tang Soo Do. Od odcinka "Red Belt" nosi czerwony pas w karate. * Kulinarne — Marco jest dobry w przyrządzaniu nachos. * Szkolne — Marco jest dobry z matematyki. * Psycholog — Marco w odcinku "Sleep Spells" wciela się w rolę psychologa, jednak nie wiadomo czy jest dobry w tym zajęciu, czy tylko się starał, by móc uratować Star. * Strategiczny umysł - Marco wydaje się być dobry w obmyślaniu strategii i planowaniu, co można było zauważyć w "St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses", gdy opracował plan wydostania Końskiej Głowy z więzienia, oraz w "Toffee" kiedy obmyślił plan obalenia Ludo z tronu. *'Walka mieczem' - po spędzeniu 16 lat w wymiarze Czaroboo Marco wspomniał, że nauczył się władać mieczem. Nie wiadomo jednak, czy jak wrócił do swojej normalnej postaci zachował te umiejętności. Wystąpienia Cytaty Osobny artykuł: Marco Diaz/Cytaty Designy Osobny artykuł: Marco Diaz/Designy Ciekawostki * Drugie imię Marca brzmi Ubaldo co wyszło na jaw w odcinku "Match Maker". * Ma meksykańskie korzenie od strony ojca. * W odcinku pilotażowym miał niebieskie spodnie. * Skrót PH.D z jego przydomka z odcinka "Sleep Spells" oznacza Psycholog Hulaj-Dusza. * Z odcinka "Match Maker" dowiadujemy się także, że Marco lubi kolor czerwony i posiada tuzin bluz właśnie w tym kolorze. * W odcinku "The Other Exchange Student" możemy wywnioskować, że przed Star i Gustavem w jego domu mieszkało jeszcze mnóstwo innych uczniów z wymiany. * Ma chorobę lokomocyjną, co można wywnioskować z odcinka "Brittney's Party". * Zgodnie z tym co było powiedziane w odcinku "Blood Moon Ball", Marco i Star mają złączone dusze. * W odcinku "Naysaya" dowiadujemy się, że prowadzi pamiętnik. * W odcinku "Naysaya" powiedziane jest, że nie ma włosów na klatce piersiowej, w przeciwieństwie do pleców. **W odcinku "Page Turner" wyrósł mu pierwszy włos na klatce. Z odcinka "Princess Turdina" dowiadujemy się, że Marco nadał mu imię "Rodrigo" * Numer jego komórki to 555-0111 * W początkowym założeniu jego imię brzmiało Sol i posiadał obsesję na punkcie Dragon Ball. * W odcinku "Bieg z nożyczkami " Marco dostaje własne międzywymiarowe nożyczki. * Jego urodzny wypadają 28 listopada en:Marco Diaz Kategoria:Echo Creek Kategoria:Postaci z Ziemi Kategoria:Uczniowie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Nastolatkowie Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie